Torchic Line/ORAS
Torchic is found in both games as a starter, received from Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. It will be marked as a Route 101 Pokémon, however. The Blazikenite can be received from Steven Stone on Route 120, after capturing or defeating the invisible Kecleon. The Torchic line was the first of the Hoenn starter lines to benefit from Mega Evolution, and possibly the one that got the biggest upgrade from it. The penchant towards physical sweeping has been heightened by the stat split, but the physical/special split and the amplification of Blaziken's movepool throughout the generations has made it a very versatile sweeper with a number of possible alternatives and niches. In addition to that, it still retains the title of best Fire-type available in all of Hoenn, now more than a foot above every other competitor, and that's an excellent characteristic to have in a region where the most dangerous Pokémon to fight happens to be a Steel-type. Despite all these positives, care must be taken while using (Mega) Blaziken. Not only is its super powerful High Jump Kick extremely risky, but it also has several bad matchups during the water-heavy late game, which includes - among other things - two routes where the rain halves the damage dealt by its Fire STAB and three gyms that are super effective against it, making it tail off. With these factors in mind, though, Blaziken is still incredibly powerful and one of the best Pokémon in the game. Important Matchups * Rival (Route 103): Torchic should simply spam Scratch, since there is no reason to do anything else. Mudkip is fortunately slower, and for some reason, in this battle the rival's starter only has its Normal-type damaging move, so Torchic is not even remotely in danger. * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): How good or bad this matchup will be depends entirely on whether Torchic is evolved before the battle or not. Torchic's matchup against Roxanne's Pokémon is plain terrible, but a Double Kick Combusken can nail both of Roxanne's Pokémon very easily, bypassing Geodude's Sturdy and scoring a one-turn KO if powerful enough; Nosepass can also be KOed in two turns, and Combusken's neutrality to Rock moves makes Rock Tomb non-threatening. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Combusken should preferably rely on Double Kick to KO both of Brawly's Pokémon in two to three turns, but after a single Bulk Up, Ember becomes stronger. Ember does, however, also carry the risk of burning them, which would activate their Guts ability. Combusken should not use Peck in this battle, as its base power is lower than Double Kick, even taking the weakness into account. * Rival (Route 110): Shroomish is a piece of cake for Combusken, and Slugma's most dangerous attack is Rock Throw, which makes it easy to beat with Double Kick. Marshtomp's STABs are both super effective against Combusken, even if it does not have Water moves at this point, so user another Pokémon to fight the rival's starter. * Wally (Mauville City): His Ralts' only damaging moves are Disarming Voice and Magical Leaf. Combusken easily beats Ralts with Fire Pledge. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): All of his Pokémon are fairly harmless against a Combusken with Fire Pledge. Magnemite should be defeated with Double Kick, since its ability is Sturdy; Double Kick itself is not guaranteed to KO in one turn, but Fire Pledge would not do so at any rate. Magneton is 1-2HKOed by Fire Pledge, though Combusken that cannot OHKO are at risk of being 2HKOed by Volt Switch if Magneton is Wattson's last Pokémon; if it is not, they can be healed in between fights. A possible alternative is using Flame Charge against Magnemite instead, which will not OHKO it (due to Sturdy), but it will allow Combusken to outspeed Magneton, an advantage that may prove decisive in the long run. Yet another alternative is using Low Sweep against Magneton, which will not OHKO, but it will guarantee Combusken to outspeed on the following turn. Voltorb is 2HKOed by any of the three moves, and thus provides another opportunity to set up Flame Charge if needed. * Tabitha/Shelly (Meteor Falls, tag battle with rival): Combusken can easily 2HKO the lead Mightyena with Low Sweep, but must back off right after either Carvanha or Numel enter the battlefield: Magnitude is much too dangerous, and Carvanha's combination of Swagger, Screech and Aqua Jet is even worse if the piranha is not OHKOed by Low Sweep straight away, which still requires Combusken to be well above half health to guarantee it will be able to take an Aqua Jet. Grimer's Mud Bomb is not too strong, but Koffing's Self-Destruct comes dangerously close to killing Combusken with a critical hit, and Fire Pledge cannot OHKO it. * Tabitha/Shelly (Mt. Chimney): Fire Pledge is a 2HKO against both Koffing and Grimer; Grimer's Mud Bomb is relatively weak, scoring a 3HKO at best. Neither Numel nor Carvanha are, once again, Combusken's job, though a healthy Combusken can OHKO Carvanha with Low Sweep. * Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney): Combusken needs a combination of Flame Charge and Power-Up Punch to prevail over Mightyena, which is otherwise prone to spamming Swagger and can outspeed. If Combusken is healed from confusion as needed, it will KO Mightyena easily in three turns, restoring its Attack to at least +0, unless it is also boosted by Swagger usage. Golbat remains a nearly unsurmountable issue for Combusken, however; its Wing Attack is a 2HKO, and Flame Charge 2HKOs only at +2 in Attack or more, plus Golbat will likely outspeed unless Combusken has two prior Speed boosts backing it up. A possible alternative is using Bulk Up instead of Power-Up Punch against Mightyena; with a Yellow Flute, free and endless confusion healing is possible, unless nuzlocke rules prevent it, but Combusken should still not push its luck with setups, as Mightyena will likely use Roar if its stats are boosted too often. Sharpedo is 1-2HKOed easily with Low Sweep, and OHKOed from +1 in Attack, but Camerupt is OHKOed only if Combusken has a full +6 setup and should otherwise not be approached, as it is guaranteed to kill with Earth Power. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Combusken's best matchup in this gym involves Bulk Up setups against the lead Slugma until it reaches +6 in Attack. Although Slugma is easily OHKOable with Dig even without setups, it constitutes Combusken's only possible setup material, as its Overheat is weak - only 3-4HKOing without any Special Attack drops - and Rock Throw, its only other damaging move, is even worse. At +6 in Attack, Dig OHKOs all of Flannery's team, and Numel does not have Magnitude, so the move is safe to use. Torkoal will live a Dig only if it uses Curse while Combusken is underground, but even if that happens, the stack of Bulk Ups will protect Combusken from Body Slam damage, and even a Sun-boosted Overheat from Torkoal is only a 2HKO, and takes even more turns to knock out Combusken if the Special Attack drops are taken into account. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): This fight is unfortunate for Combusken, due to its low Speed compared to Slaking's own. Combusken may defeat the lead Slaking with Dig by using Bulk Up on the first turn, however, and then spamming Dig until it goes down; Dig is a 4-5HKO after one Attack boost, but the fight will likely require about twice as many turns, due to Norman's healing. Bulk Up also guarantees Combusken to take Vigoroth's first Retaliate well, since even the KO boost only makes Retaliate border on the 2HKO range at +1 in Defense. Two Flame Charge uses are recommended against Vigoroth, so that Combusken may outspeed the second Slaking when it comes out; after that, Vigoroth can be used to Bulk Up as needed before being defeated with Low Sweep. A total of two overall Bulk Ups are recommended before the second Slaking is fought; if Combusken manages to outspeed, it can beat Slaking unscathed by using Dig twice and then Low Sweep when Slaking's health drops at about half. * Courtney/Matt (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): Camerupt's Earth Power makes the fight impossible for Combusken, which would be OHKOed on the first turn. Sharpedo, on the other hand, can be 1-2HKOed with Low Sweep, though if the OHKO is not scored Combusken may be in danger of combined attacks from Sharpedo and Grimer together: Slash 3HKOs, but two Slash and one Sludge Bomb from Grimer can knock out Combusken in just two turns. If Sharpedo does indeed go down in one hit, Grimer will then easily succumb to two Digs. * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): Camerupt still knows Earth Power and cannot be fought. Sharpedo is 1-2HKOed by Low Sweep, though Combusken that are in low health should mind its possible Swagger shenanigans. * Rival (Route 119): Shroomish goes down to Fire Pledge in at worst two hits, due to the rain, while Slugma is OHKOed by Dig. Marshtomp's best attack is Mud Bomb, which unfortunately 2HKOs Combusken, though if Combusken buys time during the Shroomish or Slugma fights to boost its Attack at least twice, it is then guaranteed to 2HKO Marshtomp with Low Sweep before Marshtomp can do the same. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): All of Winona's team can wreck Combusken easily, with the exception of Skarmory, which can be 2HKOed by Flame Charge and Fire Pledge used in this succession; even then, a critical Aerial Ace from Skarmory can do Combusken in. An already evolved Blaziken can OHKO Swellow with High Jump Kick, but will be KOed by Aerial Ace and the recoil if it misses; Mega Blaziken can survive this unfortunate circumstance, but needs to be healed afterwards, to avoid falling prey to Swellow's Quick Attack. Trying to fight against Pelipper with regular Blaziken is not worth it; High Jump Kick does not deal enough damage to trump Roost recovery, and Pelipper's Water Pulse hurts. Skarmory is beaten without issues. Blaziken or Mega Blaziken should go up against Altaria only if they have an Ice-type Hidden Power, as anything short of that will be insufficient to beat Altaria's Earthquake. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Neither Blaziken nor Mega Blaziken should approach Camerupt; Blaziken is almost always OHKOed by Earth Power, and while Mega Blaziken is not, and can OHKO with High Jump Kick, a miss will warrant its death with the residual Earth Power damage and the recoil. Both evolutionary stages can defeat the STABless Sharpedo without problems, OHKOed by any move as strong as Low Sweep or stronger. * Rival (Lilycove City): Although Swellow can be OHKOed by High Jump Kick, using it is risky, as Blaziken will be killed by the recoil on top of Aerial Ace damage if it misses. Flare Blitz can OHKO, but only Mega Blaziken is guaranteed to do so and may or may not outspeed Swellow, leaving itself in a poor condition if Swellow is faster and uses Aerial Ace. Breloom is easily OHKOed by Fire Pledge, Mega Evolution or not; same for Magcargo, with High Jump Kick. Neither Breloom nor Magcargo are particularly strong, so they can be used to set up Bulk Up until Blaziken reaches +2 in Attack, which allows the High Jump Kick OHKO against Swampert; Mega Blaziken only requires +1. For a safer Low Sweep KO, which guarantees no misses against Swampert, the amount of setups needed is +6 for Blaziken and +4 for Mega Blaziken. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Camerupt has lost its Ground STAB and can now be OHKOed (Mega Blaziken) or 2HKOed (regular Blaziken) with High Jump Kick. Sharpedo is still without STAB moves, so anything from Low Sweep onwards will OHKO it regardless of Mega Evolution. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Blaziken's participation in this fight is impossible for as long as Lunatone is on the battlefield, as it would likely OHKO with Psychic; Mega Blaziken can OHKO it with High Jump Kick, but it will expose itself to a high risk in the event of a miss, as both of the enemy Pokémon can KO it from half of its health. Solrock, instead, is 2HKOed by Shadow Claw regardless of whether Blaziken Mega Evolves or not. * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena is easy to beat for both Blaziken and Mega Blaziken, with any Fighting move as strong as Brick Break or stronger; however, only Mega Blaziken can set up in front of Mightyena, because its Scary Faces will be prohibitive for Blaziken in the long run, and only Mega Blaziken's Speed Boost can compensate for them. Blaziken is also nearly destroyed by Crobat's Acrobatics, though a Mega Blaziken with at least +1 in Attack and enough Speed to surpass Crobat - usually +1 in Speed or higher - is guaranteed to OHKO with Flare Blitz. Weezing can be 2HKOed with Flare Blitz as both Blaziken and Mega Blaziken, though healing will likely be required in between, since Weezing's Sludge Bomb is a 3HKO and the Flare Blitz recoil must be taken into account; Muk is beaten by Earthquake at +1 or higher for regular Blaziken, whereas Mega Blaziken has high chances (but not a certainty) to OHKO without boosts. Mega Camerupt is also OHKOed by Earthquake starting at +1 (Mega Blaziken also needs the boost), while Mega Sharpedo falls to High Jump Kick or, in Mega Blaziken's case, even simply just Brick Break. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): STAB Earthquake and Precipice Blades are overkill even for Mega Blaziken; stay away. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): STAB Origin Pulse is way overkill even for Mega Blaziken; again, stay away. * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): For this battle, Blaziken should run Hone Claws rather than its usual setup moves. Luvdisc is good setup material, its Water Pulse being only a 3-4HKO; Blaziken's High Jump Kick also OHKOs all of Wallace's Pokémon if its Attack is at +2 or higher, and Hone Claws also boosts accuracy, preventing nasty misses. Mega Blaziken can do the same at just +1. It should be noted that Blaziken with a nature detrimental to Speed must have high Speed investment to outspeed Milotic, unless they Mega Evolve, in which case Speed Boost will compensate where they are lacking. Blaziken must also be healed from the likely confusion induced by Luvdisc's Sweet Kiss and, if Blaziken is not Mega Evolved, it will likely need at least one HP refill before going all out against Wallace's team. * Wally (Victory Road): Blaziken should leave Altaria alone, as it does not constitute good material to set up; Mega Blaziken can take it down after one Hone Claws and two High Jump Kicks. Delcatty is OHKOed by anything as strong as Brick Break, even without Mega Evolution or setups; the same goes for Roselia, with Fire Punch instead. Any of Blaziken's or Mega Blaziken's moves will 2HKO Magneton, since it has Sturdy; (Mega) Blaziken needs half its health or more to survive a Discharge before dealing the finishing blow, unless it somehow still knows Double Kick, which can KO in one turn at +1 in Attack or higher. Regular Blaziken must stay away from Mega Gallade, which is faster and kills with Psycho Cut, whereas Mega Blaziken can OHKO it with Flare Blitz starting at +1 in Attack. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Blaziken easily OHKOs all of Sidney's team with High Jump Kick. It is recommended to use Hone Claws once first, so that Blaziken will not miss. Mega Evolution is not needed. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Both Blaziken and Mega Blaziken should shoot for the Shadow Claw 2HKO against Dusclops; since it will likely use Curse, wasting turns on setting up is pointless. The female Banette offers a good opportunity to Swords Dance once; Flare Blitz OHKOs both of the Banette, as well as Sableye, even without any Attack boosts, but Dusknoir will not be OHKOed below +2, or +1 for Mega Blaziken. Flare Blitz also relies on recoil, so Blaziken should be kept healed throughout. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): One Hone Claws against Glalie, and then all of Glacia's Pokémon can be OHKOed with High Jump Kick or - for the Froslass - Shadow Claw or Flare Blitz. Shadow Claw is recommended, since Froslass outspeeds Blaziken and while Ominous Wind and Shadow Ball are not that strong, they will deal some damage on top of the Flare Blitz recoil. Mega Blaziken does not have this problem, thanks to Speed Boost. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Blaziken should leave Altaria to a better suited teammate; Mega Blaziken, instead, can take two Aerial Aces from it and 2HKO with High Jump Kick after a Hone Claws. Regular Blaziken is also powerless against the male Flygon, which carries Earthquake, whereas Mega Blaziken can outspeed and OHKO it; both can take on the female Flygon, which is specially-based, either with Hone Claws and High Jump Kick or a simple High Jump Kick (assuming prior Hone Claws setup against Altaria) if Blaziken has gone Mega. Blaziken can take on Kingdra the same way, but this is not recommended unless its health is somehow still full, since Kingdra's Surf takes away a sizeable chunk of it; Mega Blaziken OHKOs with High Jump Kick once again, starting at +1 in Attack. Salamence is unbeatable for Blaziken; only Mega Blaziken can OHKO with either of its best physical STABs, and only if its Attack is at +4 or higher, since Intimidate will cut it back to +3. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): It is advised to beat Skarmory with Flamethrower rather than Flare Blitz; its Sturdy is likely to make Steven use at least one Full Restore, and Flare Blitz recoil hurts considerably after two usages against a fully healthy enemy. Blaziken is better off avoiding Claydol; Mega Blaziken can beat it at +1 in Attack with Flare Blitz, but should have the setup done beforehand, as Claydol's Earth Power takes away a relatively high amount of its HP and Flare Blitz recoil only worsens that. Aggron's Sturdy is also unpleasant, as its Earthquake can deal up to around 80% to regular Blaziken and not much less to Mega Blaziken; however, if Blaziken somehow still knows Double Kick, Aggron can be KOed in one turn at either +2 in Attack without Mega Evolution, or +1 with Mega Evolution. Cradily is simply OHKOed by High Jump Kick; Armaldo is 2HKOed anywhere below +2 or +1 respectively, the needed amounts to OHKO, and if Blaziken has not yet set up it is recommended that only Mega Blaziken fight against Armaldo, since Armaldo's Rock Blast deals massive damage to Blaziken if it hits five times and can 2HKO even with two three-hit turns. Mega Metagross can only be fought by Mega Blaziken if its Attack and Speed are both at +1; under this circumstance, Mega Blaziken OHKOs with Flare Blitz, but any one missing factor will cause Mega Metagross to OHKO with Zen Headbutt. * Post-Game: Dragon-types, Flying-types, Psychic-types... most of them are legendary. Unfortunately, not much of a place for Blaziken to be. Moves Like all other starters, Torchic is received at level 5, at which point it knows Scratch, Growl and Ember. It also gets Sand Attack at level 10, but it is unlikely to need it for much longer. Peck comes at level 14, and is not a bad move in itself, but soon outclassed by Fighting STAB upon evolution. At level 16, Combusken gets Double Kick, which is a powerful base-60 STAB move and will serve it well for a long time to come throughout the game; it is also the best possible move for Roxanne's Pokémon, if Torchic is evolved before the first gym battle, as it can break through Sturdy thanks to its multi-hit nature. Flame Charge comes at level 20, and should be kept alongside Fire Pledge, since unlike Fire Pledge it can solve Combusken's Speed problems after just one use. At level 25, the line learns Quick Attack, but the typing and base damage make it not really useful at this point. Bulk Up, at level 31, is a good option for physically-oriented Blaziken liners, contending the spot with Power-Up Punch until Swords Dance becomes an option. Focus Energy comes at level 36, right before evolution; there are probably better ways to fill a move slot, though Focus Energy does boost the critical hit ratio by two stages in this generation, guaranteeing the critical hit for high critical hit ratio moves such as Blaze Kick, which Blaziken learns upon evolution. This is a very good move for its level, although towards the end Blaziken will want Flamethrower or Fire Blast instead, or possibly Flare Blitz retaught through the Move Reminder, as it is a level 1 move. Blaziken can also relearn High Jump Kick the same way it does Flare Blitz. Essentially, with two Heart Scales on hand, Blaziken can learn its best STAB moves upon evolution. Blaziken does learn more moves after evolving, although none of them are particularly useful: Slash, at 44, is no longer strong as it would be a good ten levels prior; Brave Bird is possibly the only noteworthy one, coming at level 50. Sky Uppercut can be accessed at level 57 if the High Jump Kick recoil is threatening Blaziken. Lastly, Blaziken can also learn Flare Blitz naturally at level 63. Blaziken has outstanding battle capabilities; although largely physically-oriented as a Pokémon, it also has good special options to work with. Power-Up Punch, accessible very early during the game, is great for boosting Attack as well as dealing considerable damage; Low Sweep gives Combusken a damage boost from its late Double Kick, as well as helping with its Speed issues, since it is not very fast. Fire Pledge will provide with excellent Fire STAB starting from Mauville City, and if Combusken has a +Special Attack or a -Attack nature it will deal more damage than Blaze Kick. Dig offers coverage against Fire- and Electric-types and Earthquake, much later on, tops it. Blaziken gets Rock coverage too, in the form of Rock Slide or Stone Edge, one each for lovers of power over accuracy or the other way round. Rock Tomb is also useful in the early game, as it was boosted to 60 BP and 95% accuracy in this generation. Shadow Claw is a good option for teams that lack Ghost or Dark coverage, though in the later stages of the game, Blaziken's Fire moves will deal more damage. Lastly, for specially-oriented Blaziken, Sunny Day and Solar Beam are great Fire-type classics, and allow Blaziken to actually tackle Water opponents as well. Flamethrower is a must, or Fire Blast if not Flamethrower; Overheat can work too, but on an entirely special set it forces Blaziken to switch out very often: it should, if anything, be run as a special move on an otherwise physical set. Focus Blast offers Fighting STAB coverage, although its accuracy leaves much to be desired. Support moves available include Will-O-Wisp, useful for dealing with physical sweepers, as well as Swords Dance for physical sets. Recommended movesets: ''Physical: High Jump Kick, Flare Blitz, Hone Claws / Bulk Up / Swords Dance, Earthquake / Shadow Claw'' ''Special: Sunny Day, Flamethrower / Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Focus Blast'' Recommended Teammates * Electric-types: Blaziken's main weaknesses are Water and Flying, as they appear most prominently in Hoenn. Electric-types can cover both of them well, and since most Electric-type Pokémon can learn Volt Switch and tend to be faster than Blaziken (at least without Speed Boost), they can be used as team leads as well. STAB Thunderbolt support is also great to have in general, in any Hoenn team. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Manectric, Magnezone, Electrode, Raichu * Grass- or Flying-types: Since Blaziken is also weak to Ground, a switch-in for the strong Ground moves that plague some of Hoenn - particularly in Omega Ruby, with the omnipresent Magnitude on Team Magma's Numel and Camerupt - is a welcome addition to the team. While Grass-types offer a resistance instead of an immunity, as Flying-types do, Flying-types are weak to Rock moves, and Ground-type Pokémon often have Rock coverage. It is recommended to reserve both a Grass-type and a Flying-type slot on Blaziken's team, especially since Grass-types provide extra helping against Water-types, which Blaziken is not fond of. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Ludicolo, Shiftry, Pelipper, Gyarados, Crobat, Bellossom, Dodrio, Tropius, Xatu, Salamence * Dark-types: Blaziken may have a weakness to Psychic alone, but Ghost-types are also immune to its best STAB. Dark-types are the fittest to cover for both, and there are several of them available in Hoenn. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Mightyena, Shiftry, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt * Fast hitters: Blaziken's Speed is not top notch, even in its Mega form, before Speed Boost occurs. A Blaziken that cannot Mega Evolve will find itself outsped by a number of enemies, and this will compromise its matchup capabilities, especially in its not fully evolved status. Having a fast Pokémon on the team is recommended; sometimes, hitting first can mean everything in a matchup. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Crobat, Manectric, Electrode, Starmie, Raichu Other Torchic's stats Combusken's stats Blaziken's stats Mega Blaziken's stats * What Nature do I want? Any Attack-boosting one will be great, but a Special Attack boost is also good. Adamant might be best in the long term, but it nerfs Fire Pledge early on. Lonely and Naughty make no dents in its amazing offensive capabilities, but also make Blaziken frailer in turn. Speed-lowering natures are to be avoided if possible, as Blaziken's natural Speed is not that high, especially in its standard (non-Mega) form. Modest is workable with a special set. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Combusken is mandatory before Roxanne if there is no better counter for her team, otherwise the evolution can wait until right before the Brawly fight. As for Blaziken, the neighbouring of Fortree City is generally the place where the evolution should occur, but it only makes a difference if Blaziken is used in its Mega form, since the majority of matchups from Fortree City onwards are bad for regular Blaziken. * How good is the Torchic line in a Nuzlocke? Very good, although it has some fairly bad matchups early on and a long period of bad matchups in the late game. It's most effective early on once fully evolved, then enters an awkward phase in the middle-late game, and lastly wrecks more than half of the Elite Four and the Champion on its own. It also has good matchups against several otherwise threatening gyms, such as Flannery's and Wattsons's. Oddly, Blaziken is more useful in Alpha Sapphire than in Omega Ruby as far as the evil teams go, because it has Fighting STAB for Sharpedo but not much to fight Camerupt with, and Camerupt has Ground STAB. Torchic's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Ground, Water, Rock * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice, Bug, Fairy * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ghost, Electric, Dragon, Flying, Psychic, Dark Combusken's, Blaziken's, and Mega Blaziken's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Ground, Water, Psychic * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice, Dark, Bug (x0.25) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ghost, Electric, Dragon, Fairy, Rock Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses